Our child
by thirsty4chicken81
Summary: Tien is waiting for some really big news! Mpreg  *rating might change*


Our child

A/N:should i add more chapter's review is you think so

Tien was paceing and waiting for his boyfriend to get home from the docters. Everytime he began to think he thought of the what if's? _what if he is? what if he isn't? what if it was above shenron's power? what if-_ he didn't have time to finish his thought. The front door was opening.

"Tien?" He heard Yamcha say.

"In the kitchen." He yelled. Yamcha rounded the corner and had a solom experssion on his face, Tien's heart sank. Then Yamcha broke out in the biggest grin of his life. Tien's heart soared. He ran to him and through his arms around him and kissed him. When he looked down at him he was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked wipeing a few of his tears away.

"I'm just so happy." He said. Tien couldn't help himself he started a picture they made setting on the kitchen floor hugging and crying. He just couldn't believe it he was going to be a daddy.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Tien came out of the kitchen into the livning room of the house that him and Yamcha shared and found him on the couch a crying mess. he ran over to him putting his arm around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him trying to get him to look at him. He pointed to the TV and MTV's new drama 16 & pergnet was on.

"T-those girls don't know how lucky they are." He sobbed. Tien knew Yamcha always wanted a baby and this must have been the breaking point for him. They had talked about adoption but Yamcha said he didn't want another person's baby, he wanted there own. And that's when it hit him.

"Don't cry Yamcha we have the dragon balls." He smiled. Yamcha sniffed.

"D-dragon ball's?" He said and Tien nodded.

"Yes why didn't I think of that before!" Yamcha then began to kiss Tien all lips,head,cheeks, and ear''s how they found them self's on Kami's look out explaining to Dende why they had to have the dragon balls.

"Ok,if that's what you really want Yamcha." The short green alien said laying them out in a row.

"It is,so very much." He nodded clasping Tien's hand in his own.

"Senron come forth great eternal dragon." Dende spoke and there was a flash of lighning and Senron was floating beofore them.

"Speak your wish now!" The dragon's voice thundered.

"Shenron I wish for you to grant me the power to bare childern!" Yamcha yelled above the roar in the back ground.

"Is this truly what you desire?" He asked.

"Yes." He said certainly.

"I have never been asked such a question i don't know if it within my power but i will do my best." He said and with that he disapeared into the dragon balls and they shot out in various directions.

"how do we know if it works?" Tien asked and Yamcha shruged.

"I don't know but we don't have time to wait for a sign we've got a baby to make." Yamcha said as he grabed Tien's hand who blushed furiously as they flew off.

~~~END FLASHBACK

=today at the docter=

Yamcha sat and figeted with his hands and set himself further back on the white paper he was setting on. He was waiting for the doctor to get back with his test results. In walked a older man in a white lab coat holding a clip board flipping through some paper's.

"So tell me doc. I can take it." He said, his heart pounding.

" I have no idea how but congratulations your pregnet, you can come back in six weeks for a check up." He stod and shook his hand.

"Thank you doctor, would it be ok if my boyfriend came with me next time?" The doctor kept smileing.

"Of course i would love too meet him, now let me tell you," They began walking back towards the waiting room."In the next few weeks you might experience some nausea,mood swings, and swelling of the hands and feet." Yamcha nodded having already read every pregnancy book there was.

"and since i am aware you are one of the earth's defender's i sugest you don't fly." He said with a hushed voice.

"I won't you have made me very happy." He said as he rushed out the door not wanting to wait to tell Tien.

He couldn't believe he was having a baby.


End file.
